<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poetry Round Robin Round 1 of the International Fanworks Day 2020 Games by MODEliot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732846">Poetry Round Robin Round 1 of the International Fanworks Day 2020 Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MODEliot/pseuds/MODEliot'>MODEliot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry Round Robin - IFD 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AO3 International Fanworks Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MODEliot/pseuds/MODEliot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the poems that were created in the first game of Poetry Round Robin for the 2020 International Fanworks Day Celebration.</p><p>Hosted by Pokestine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry Round Robin - IFD 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>International Fanworks Day 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Limerick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rules: During this game, we’ll write a FANDOM poem. The host will choose a style (limerick, haiku, sonnet, or ghazal) and post the first line. Then those in the room will write the next lines until the poem is finished.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I always knew I wanted to be a hero<br/>I never thought I'd be like King Nero<br/>I quested to hell<br/>Got caught in the swell<br/>and now I'm back at square zero</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Haiku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rules: During this game, we’ll write a FANDOM poem. The host will choose a style (limerick, haiku, sonnet, or ghazal) and post the first line. Then those in the room will write the next lines until the poem is finished.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Words get stuck in my pen<br/>I can't get them out my mind<br/>I leave word doc blank</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sonnet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rules: During this game, we’ll write a FANDOM poem. The host will choose a style (limerick, haiku, sonnet, or ghazal) and post the first line. Then those in the room will write the next lines until the poem is finished.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When in the fandom, one must be a fan<br/>be it casually or rabid as so many wild beasts<br/>writing fics, starting wars, enjoying canon when one can<br/>there's fights and fluff and flowers and feasts</p><p>And fix it fics for tragic stories 	<br/>There's AU stories for a whole different world<br/>high school, coffe shops, soulmates, and universities<br/>New destinies and potentials and futures unfurled</p><p>And shipping fics for those in love <br/>And cracky fics for those in need <br/>And cracky fics for those on high <br/>And fix it fics for those who bleed</p><p>And gen fics for friends and foes<br/>with or without a toe!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ghazal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rules: During this game, we’ll write a FANDOM poem. The host will choose a style (limerick, haiku, sonnet, or ghazal) and post the first line. Then those in the room will write the next lines until the poem is finished.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sail is set and we're back on this ship,<br/>Odysseus stands firm at the bow of the ship</p><p>He'll sail somewhere far away and look at the stars<br/>then come back once more for his beloved ship</p><p>Achilles polishes his shield, <br/>Sitting quiet on the deck of the ship</p><p>The Argo creaks and groans in the wind<br/>But Posiden's might bears for naught on this ship</p><p>he'll sail across continents to get back to his home<br/>And sweet Penelope waits for sight of his ship</p><p>But there's monsters and sirens and gods between him and his love<br/>Orpheus strums his lyre, in tune to the song of the ship</p><p>he'll sing of trials before he sings of triumphs<br/>And through it all, a constant, their ship</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>